Pandora Academy
by Crazy Bunnies of Hell
Summary: Pandora Academy is an esteemed college for all ages, however the school's true existence is unknown to most students, the true secrets of Pandora are only for the conformed…
1. Chapter 1

Because I have the insane idea that every author has to write (or at least think up) a school fic for an anime they like =)

Ages if anyone's curious: Break=22, Liam=19, Gilbert/Lotti =18, Vincent/Fang=17, Echo/Doug=16 Oz/Sharon/Alice=15, Ada/Elliot/Leo=13, Phillipe/Lily=11

* * *

A man with stark white hair, mostly hidden by his black hoodie stopped at the opening to an alleyway, blinking his blood red eye as he looked at the odd sight. In the middle of the alley was a young girl, maybe around fifteen years old. If the hooded man didn't know better, he'd say the girl looked to be pouting, this thought made the man smile, changing his course and heading over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling out a headphone from his ear as he crouched before the girl. Said girl jumped, clearly unaware that the other had been there before he spoke.

Making a point of looking away the girl answered, "Hmph. Oz told me not to talk to strangers."

The man chuckled at the odd reply, making the girl flush an embarrassed and annoyed red. "Alright then, how about this? My name's Xerxes Break. Now you know my name I'm no stranger right?" The girl nodded, "So, miss, what may I ask, is your name?"

"… Alice." The girl answered after a moment. Xerxes smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice-kun. So, now we know each other, how about answering my first question properly; are you alright? You look a little down."

Alice looked up, dubiously raising her eyebrow at her new acquaintance. "Not really your business is it Clown?" she answered.

"Less sass with me is you don't mind." Break said, half pouting, before questioning, "And what do you mean 'Clown'? I told you my name's Xerxes!"

"You look like a clown is all." Alice shrugged, before sighing. "Look, I don't have time to mess anymore; I need to get back to Oz before he and that Seaweed-Head leave me here."

"'Seaweed-Head'?" Break blinked, knowing someone who fit that description. "You don't mean Gilbert Nightray do you?"

"Hmm?" Alice paused, half-way to standing, "Yeah, that's Seaweed-Head," she confirmed nodding.

"So then Oz is Oz Vessalius?" Break asked, suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Right again. Now mind moving Clown? I'm leaving." Alice stated with a self satisfied smirk on her face when the male complied without arguing about his nickname.

Break stood there a moment, watching as the odd girl made her way out of the alley. There was a flash of silver and Break and Alice were on the floor.

"What the hell you perverse moron!" Alice screeched from under Break, but he wasn't looking at her. Indicating silently to Alice she looked up to see a dagger buried into the plastic wheelie-bin behind them. "W…What?"

Break stood up, his eyes never leaving the man who had entered the alley way a few seconds ago and was running towards them.

"You kids alright?" He called, though Break could see he was angry and pulling another knife as he hurried towards them. Reaching behind him, Break wrapped his fingers around the dagger's hilt, easily pulling it free, before lunging at the other male, the chink of metal on metal resounding throughout the alley.

"Hm. Not bad, I was really hoping I'd get you that time." The man spoke, his voice becoming gruffer with the effort of pushing against Break. Realising strength wouldn't work, he changed tack, and drew back before slashing repeatedly, hoping to catch the other off guard.

Alice stared up in shock as Break stood above her, easily keeping up with the slashes and even forcing the assailant back, before ducking and uppercutting, causing the man to stumble and drop his blade.

"Not very good are you?" Break said stepping on the man's hand as it went for the knife. "Really now, picking on little children. What were you after money? The girl?" Break questioned, slowly increasing his weight on the man's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. "Answer me you _bloody twit_!"

"T…The girl." The man answered. "Not for what you think though!" He added quickly, seeing Break's eyes fill with rage.

"… Why then?"

"I was told to wasn't I? A job for pay," the man answered.

"What does whoever paid you want with me?" Alice asked now on her feet, though she stood behind Break.

"Dunno. I was just told to take you to 'im." The man answered very uncooperatively.

"Most likely because of your connections." Break answered instead as he turned to Alice.

"Connections?" Clearly the girl didn't know who she was friends with.

"Vessalius Oz-sama is the only heir of the Vessalius Dukedom, this makes him a very important person Alice-kun. Gilbert-kun is an adopted son of the Nightray Dukedom, so he too is of a much higher standing than you or I." Break said, curious as to how the girl was oblivious to such information. There were four Dukedoms and each was an owner of vast wealth and prestigious investments. If Alice was a close friend who was captured, that idiot Oz was more than likely to do whatever was necessary to get her back.

"Then I gather you know you're knee deep in shit now." Break tensed minutely as a cold blade was placed against his neck.

"Damn. And there goes my idea of there being only one." Break answered with mock humour, inwardly annoyed at his slackness. Slowly turning he found Alice in a similar position to himself.

As the blade was slowly pushed against his throat, Break conceded, moving with his captor away from the man on the floor and Alice with her own captor. "Now no funny business, got it?"

Break smirked before elbowing his captor in the stomach. In the next instant, Break had thrown the knife that had been at his throat and the person who had been holding Alice had his blade hand pinned to a wall.

"Better than the first, but still slow." Break commented grabbing Alice's hand. "I suggest you come with me for now." Alice nodded and the two ran out of the alley, with Break in the lead directing them.

A gunshot echoed behind them, the window where the two had been milliseconds ago smashing to pieces. Break cursed as he dragged Alice around a corner, sliding past her to take a quick look at how many attackers they had. There were five including the three from earlier, although two had a handgun each.

"Damnit. Alice-kun, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to carry you if we're to get away." Break looked back at the girl, whose eyes were wide as a rabbit in the face of headlights. Slowly she nodded.

"Hold on tight okay?" Feeling the girl on his back nod Break made his way up the fire escape, thankful the block of apartments they'd stopped next to were old enough to have them.

Though the stupid things were metal, and so gave away their position, at least Break would have the advantage if he could get high enough. Hearing thuds of people ascending after them, Alice clung tighter to Break, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms holding onto him in a way that wouldn't strangle him.

"Relax Alice-kun." Break said as he stopped, hands reaching behind to adjust Alice so he could remove something from his pocket.

"Well then don't stop when we're being chased!" Alice yelled back, muffling a scream as bullets imbedded themselves in the concrete of the wall next to her.

"Just give me a moment Alice-kun." Break said fumbling slightly as he attached a bug-like object to the railings attachments, hoping three would be enough; Break went back to the hurried ascent.

"What were you messing around with anyway Clown?" Alice asked.

"Charges." Break answered, before elaborating. "Small explosives, which should detonate anytime now."

Alice didn't even have time to widen her eyes before the sound of men yelling, metal breaking and concrete crumbling echoed around them, smoke and fire adding to the destruction below.

Alice stared down below in horror as Break climbed the last of the metal before standing on the roof and running towards the other end, hands moving to support Alice's weight as the two jumped, landing on the next building. Alice quickly climbed off Break's back.

"You're a maniac." Alice said, lost for words about what just happened to her.

"True, but you're alive, that has to mean something right?" Break said sighing as two men made it onto the roof. "They were quicker than I anticipated." Break turned to the young girl, "So, best be quick. Me or them?" He said, gesturing behind him with a smile.

Mind already made up, Alice quickly answered, "You of course, Clown!" Break nodded, scooping Alice into his arms bridal style as he ran jumping onto the next roof, quickly planning his route as he threw another charge behind him, the explosion was immediate, giving Break enough time to change his course and be too far away to be seen as police sirens sounded back near the apartment block.

* * *

R&R~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter's a short one, the next one will be up either tomorrow or Sunday~

Thanks to p3paula, DayaLuna, EiseiNoMuzai for reviewing!

* * *

Liam blinked as Break entered their apartment followed by a much shorter girl. "Break, why is there a little girl here?" He asked utterly perplexed, Break didn't like kids, nor did the girl seem his type.

"This is Alice-kun. Alice-kun, meet Liam-san, my flatmate." Break said, before going back to the previous question, "She's a friend of Oz-sama's so I thought instead of out on the streets, she could wait here for he and Sharon-chan to come pick her up."

Liam's eyes shot open, "Oz as in Oz Vessalius? Are you mad Xerxes! It's risky enough when Sharon-chan comes here, you can't expect her to just agree to endanger Oz-sama too!"

"I already rang her, she said it's fine Liam-san. Besides, Gilbert-kun will be with them."

"That's not the point Xerx!"

Not understanding, Alice turned to look at Break, "Hey Clown. Why's Glasses getting so worked up?"

Break snickered into his hand for a moment at Liam's nickname before smiling and answering, "I told you Oz-kun is important right? Well, because his family has a lot of money, people might want to capture him so they can take his money, the easiest way to do that is when he's en-route somewhere."

Alice nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

"…What's with the nicknames? You just met us, so that's really discourteous Alice-kun." Liam said, clearly more offended by his name than Break.

"I'm not good with names, so I just go with how you look to differentiate." Alice said with a shrug.

* * *

It was almost a half hour later when there was a knock on the door.

"Liam-san, would you get that?" Break called from the kitchen.

With a sigh, Liam closed the book he had been reading and went into the hallway, opening the door swiftly.

"Brea-! Uh –eh?" Liam blinked at the boy before him. It was Oz Vessalius that much he knew, though the look on the young boy's face was priceless.

Liam smiled, "Break and Alice-kun are in the kitchen. Follow me." He said, turning to wait for Oz at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Liam-san, how are you?" Sharon said, now visible since Oz wasn't blocking the doorway.

"I'm well thank you, is Gilbert-sama not with you?" Liam answered, cocking his head slightly.

"Nah, he said Break had a cat so he was just gonna stay in the car. What a spoil-sport." Oz huffed, pouting slightly.

"Hey Xerx-nii~" Sharon said happily, moving past the other males to hug Break around the waist.

Break smiled, patting her head as he turned the grill off. "Hello Sharon-chan. Oz-kun." He nodded in greeting to Oz as Sharon released him. "Alice-kun has quite the appetite." Break noted to Oz as he handed Alice a bowl containing the sausages he'd been grilling.

"Yeah I know." Oz chuckled as he hugged Alice who, whilst looking happy to see the boy, also seemed pissed and was muttering for him to move so she could eat her meat.

"Appetite isn't the word I'd use Break, she's like you except she's bottomless when it come to meat not sugar." Liam said as he went to place away the book he'd put down earlier.

"Hey, I resent that." Break pouted, spooning at least five teaspoons of sugar into his already sugary tea. Liam merely sighed and shook his head, causing Oz and Sharon to laugh, Alice just pouted and angrily bit at her meat.

"Alice-kun, you need to hurry up, we really have to go." Sharon said, taking Alice's hand and pulling her from her seat and what little meat was left on the table.

Not daring to argue with the girl, Alice allowed herself to be dragged off, mumbling a thanks after Oz and Sharon said their good-byes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, updating might be slow but at least this chapter's longer than the last and the next chapter WILL have some plot~

* * *

"Xerxes! Ass! Move it!" Liam called as he banged on the door of a groggy Xerxes Break. As mild groaning whined back at him, Liam was satisfied his friend was awake and went down the hall and into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Break sighed. He hated mornings, always so loud. Slowly, he got up and made the bed before leaving his room and went towards the bathroom. Once washed and sufficiently dressed, he too entered the kitchen nodding his thanks to Liam as he took a bowl of porridge from the younger male.

"It'd have been bacon sandwiches, but Alice-kun took almost everything." Liam said spooning himself a bowl and sitting at the large wooden table along with Break.

"Nah, it's my fault for cooking her so much, but yeesh, that girl can eat." This caused both men to chuckle, both having rather taken to the small brunette.

* * *

"Ah! Break!" said man looked over to see Oz running up to him, waving his hand for attention. "Thanks again for picking Alice up Break; I was getting really worried about her." Oz said once he was close enough.

"It's fine Oz-kun," Break said waving the boy off so he could get to his locker. The two continued to make small-talk as Break placed away the books he didn't need and removed the few he did. "Speaking of, where is Alice-kun? You didn't leave her alone again right?"

Oz chuckled and gave Break a look he instantly hated, nothing good came when that look was given. "Of course not! I made sure she's safe, 'specially after what happened last night."

Break was about to ask what Oz had done, but stopped just as he opened his mouth, preferring instead to gawk at the person who had walked in the door complaining about some weird smell.

"Who do you think you're staring at Clown!" Alice barked at him, Break only blinking in turn. Oz smiled and helpfully placed his hand under Break's chin, pushing his mouth closed.

"A-Alice-kun, what're you doing here?" Break managed, once he'd overcome the shock somewhat.

"Oz said I had to come to school. So I'm here. What about you, you're too old for school right?" Alice challenged, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Normally yes, but Pandora Academy is different. Anyone, regardless of age can attend." Break answered swiftly, his eyes caught by the red armband on her right arm.

"You gave her a 'Master' band?" Break questioned Oz, who nodded.

"Yup, it's the best way to keep her out of trouble and make sure we have the same classes." Oz answered brightly, only to be stomped on by Alice.

"You're MY manservant, of course I'm you're master!" she cackled, clearly not getting it.

"Nyaa, Alice…" Oz tried, the heel in his spine preventing him from saying much more.

"Alice-kun. 'Master' means something a little different here." Break said, to which the girl immediately re-directed her attention.

"Huh?" The question mark above her head was almost visible, making Break unsure if he should sigh or chuckle. The later escaped his throat as his light-hearted, joking nature took over.

"Well Alice-kun, there are two types of students here, hence the two bands." Here he indicated Oz's blue band, again on the boy's right arm. "Boys are blue, girls red. However, it's the arm that's important." As he said this, Break pointed to his own blue band, which was on his left arm. "These are the real difference, 'Masters' have the band on their right arm and 'Servants' the left. It's sort of the hierarchy of the school."

Again Alice looked blank, so Break smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Alice-kun, if there's anything that eludes you, Oz-kun and Gilbert-kun will explain I'm sure. I however need to leave, stupid Library duty." he grumbled.

"Huh? Old Duke Barma's still making you do that?" Gilbert asked as he came into the room, handing Oz – who had gotten off the floor while Alice had been listening to Break – two boxed lunches.

"I thought you were taken off that last month." Oz stated, opening the first box to peek at the contents.

"So did I, then Friday he said I better not shirk my duties and doubled them. Still, at least Liam'll help me. I swear that old ahoge-bastard hates me."

"Xerx! Move it, I am NOT going to be late again!" Liam hollered from the doorway.

"I liked it better when you were timid and didn't constantly yell for my cooperation." Break pouted at Liam as he waved his farewells and followed Liam out the door once more.

Alice, who had watched the exchange silently, turned to Oz and asked, "What's a Library? Is it tasty?"

Oz shook his head, "nu-uh, it's where we keep all the books for people to read, like the "Holy Knight" series!"


	4. Chapter 4

WE HAS SOME PLOT! - sorry, I've been eating bonbons... Now I'm hyper. Very hyper. HEHE!

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Break asked as he and Liam entered the Library. It was a large hall with bookcases lining both the walls and most of the floor at 8 feet intervals, each reaching almost to the ceiling. Thankfully, there were rolling ladders attached to each, computers to make research easier and a willing librarian staff to climb for you.

Liam nodded in answer to Break and led them through the maze-like area to one of the computer points, one of which was already logged on and showing a page on children born fifteen years ago.

"I looked and there's no one that matches Alice-kun born fifteen years ago, if she's the same age as Oz, though I checked three years either way just in case." Liam said as he clicked and scrolled the page.

"And you still got nothing?" Break asked, confused as he scanned the page over Liam's shoulder. "She should be on here."

"And yet she's not." Liam said, turning to look at Break. "What do you think?"

"Well, Oz-kun isn't quite as stupid as to take some random girl home – thank goodness." Break started, "he was sent home last week for illness, though it looked like he might have triggered the manifestation… though I've never known a manifestation to take a permanent form, let alone a human one…"Break drifted off, his brain running at one hundred miles an hour.

"You think she's a manifestation?" Liam asked. He wasn't willing to admit it, but as soon as he found he couldn't get any proof of birth for the girl, Liam had worried she was one of them. The manifestations. The Chains.

"It's only a possibility, though it does seem quiet likely." Break answered, leaning back on the bookcase behind him. "Perhaps we should show Bagheera to Gilbert-kun, I'm sure we'll get an answer then~"

"We could just ask Oz-sama, or even have Sharon-chan talk to him." Liam said, thinking of the last time Break had subjected Gilbert to their cat Bagheera; the poor teen never stood a chance.

"Or she could eavesdrop – it isn't as though she'd find it difficult." Break said, placing a finger to his chin in thought.

"You could even just ask." Liam and Break started, eyes widening for a moment, before both schooled their features and turned to the new speaker.

"Duke Barma-sama." They greeted, each nodding their head in a bow. The duke waved them off as he swung his metal fan open, the two servants making a conscious effort not to look at the decorative weapon.

"You know about Alice-kun, Duke Barma-sama?" Break questioned, hoping he wouldn't have to pay anything too dear for this information.

"Indeed I do." The old duke answered, sitting atop one of the wooden chairs at a nearby work desk, feet on the cushion and rear on the backrest.

"Would you mind informing us Barma-sama?" Liam asked, hoping for a freebie snippet of information.

Behind the safety of his fan, the duke was smiling like a Cheshire cat, "your assumption appears to be correct. The powers of the 'Blood-stained Black Rabbit' have activated. Though Pandora can't confirm this, we believe that Oz Vessalius is the container."

"Do you think he could be an Origin?" Break questioned. Origins were people with manifestations that had exponential powers and were thought to have a direct connection to the Abyss, or more precisely the Abyss' origin; the Will.

Barma nodded, "He moved the clock hand, and though it was never properly recorded, it is near certain Baskervilles attacked him. Therefore, in return for my information, I want the two of you to get close and confirm whether he is an Origin or just another container."

Break sighed, "I don't know about 'befriending' but making them my subordinates shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll help from the side-lines for now. If they think I'm in on your games I'll be less trusted." Liam added picking his bag up from the floor as the bell rang for first classes.

"Good, nice to know I can trust you, Generals." Barma said as he swept from the library.

"I hate when he calls me that." Break grumbled, fixing his own bag and waving bye to Liam as he headed for his Alchemy class.

"You're not the only one Xerx." Liam mumbled, logging the computer off and going to his English Literature class.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... over two months... hehe, oops?

The original chapter was deleted while I was at school - so here's a (crappy?) rewrite.

Thank you to cosplaylover for reviewing the last chapter and apologies to everyone for my laziness - I will update my fics!

* * *

It wasn't until the final class before lunch that Break saw Oz again; Strategy with Duke Nightray. As it was a basic combination of Geography and Maths, the class was referred to a single period of both on timetables, the unanimous decision being that 'strategy' would either be confusing or unappealing to some students and highly suspicious for education boards.

Pandora Academy claimed to be a specialised college for all ages, however 'ranked' members of the school – like Liam and Break – knew better. The school actually served as a military-esque facility and really only taught five subjects: Strategy, Science, Physical Education and English which were taught by the four Dukes (though a senior student teaching wasn't unusual), the final subject was Languages which was enforced by the education board and was taught by hired labour. Science, Languages and English were 'pick and choose' subjects in the sense you didn't have to do everything; a student could study whichever area took their fancy, such as Break studying Alchemy and Biology and not bothering with Chemistry or Physics, whereas the only science Liam didn't study was Alchemy.

Break smiled at Oz and took his usual seat beside Gilbert on the row behind, which was the very back row.

"What happened to you're hair Break?" Oz chuckled admiring the bright green streaks in Break's usually white hair.

"A slight mishap in Alchemy, Vanessa measured the magnesium wrong and it exploded," Break said with a cheeky smile, twisting a strand of green hair around his index finger. "I'd rather it have been purple though," he said with a thoughtful pout.

"Break!" snapped Duke Nightray from the front, "answer the problem!"

Break rolled his eye and looked at the blackboard before answering, "thirty-five, though in honesty I'd have been more comfortable with forty on the flank, the frontline's too crowde-eyya!" Break cried as the chalk piece Duke Nightray had been using collided painfully with Break's forehead.

"Less sass you ungrateful brat," the duke said, outright glaring at Break who was once again pouting as he looked at the chalk instead of Duke Nightray before his expression turned to boredom and he began rolling the chalk through his fingers as a street performer might a coin.

"But Duke Nightray-sama, Break did get the correct answer," Sharon said softly from her seat next to Oz.

"Even so, I wanted an answer, not an opinion!" growled the duke in return, "now give me the chalk back," he demanded flatly, Break throwing it accurately back.

"Leo, hand these out, everyone, you have until first bell to complete these problems, those who get less than 70% will have detention for the next three weeks, so I suggest you don't mess up." Duke Nightray said handing Leo a stack of papers to hand out.

"Are you ever just going to give him and answer and _not_ comment on formation?" Gilbert whispered to Break.

"Hypothetical or not, if he used those formations he'd kill a lot more people – besides, I like seeing him squirm in irritation~" Break whispered back passing Gilbert one of the sheets Leo gave him.

Gilbert looked at the sheet and let out a stream of curses and Oz slammed his head against the table and whimpered slightly.

Break just laughed at them but was soon nursing a large bump on his head courtesy of Sharon's paper fan.

"Haven't I been abused enough today?" Break asked no one in particular before noticing something, "Ne, Oz-kun, where's Alice-kun?"

"Hm? Oh she's with Ada – Alice isn't very good at Maths and I don't want her to get detention…" Oz drifted off as he watched Duke Nightray turn his back to Oz, said boy diving for his back and pulling out a calculator.

"Break, any idea about question seven?" Sharon (who'd been working through the problems as Break had been talking to Oz) asked.

"Um…" Break took his first glance at the sheet, "twenty-nine I think…" Break frowned and mumbled to himself for a moment, "yeah twenty-nine."

Sharon nodded and wrote the answer down, as did Gilbert, Oz and anyone else who'd happened to have heard Break noted to his amusement.

A silent sigh of relief seemed to fill the room as the lunch bell rang and everyone made an effort to not be the last one out of the classroom.

As Oz, Gilbert, Break and Sharon made their way down the hallway to go find Alice before heading for the canteen Break grabbed Gilbert by the elbow and dragged him off claiming he'd left something in the classroom, which was likely as Break had literally run from the room as soon as the bell had gone.

However, Break didn't go to Duke Nightray's classroom, instead Gilbert was dragged into one of the boys' toilets.

"Break what the-"

"Does Oz know about Alice?" Break asked flatly, cutting the raven-haired boy off as he quickly searched the cubicles to make sure they were alone.

"Wh-what? She's a girl – a dumb one at that, what else does he need to know?"

"That she's a Chain perhaps?" Break said flatly causing Gilbert to look away uncomfortably. Break sighed.

"You knew she was a Chain and you _didn't tell him_?" Break hissed at the teen.

"I didn't think I'd have to! I sealed her powers and she looks like a normal girl anyway! Besides how did you find out?" Gilbert shot back.

"Duke Barma said that B-Rabbit had manifested and Alice has no proof of birth," Break said simply.

"So you weren't on Library duty…"

"Nope. And guess what – you're going to tell him about Alice~!" Break said in an aloof tone of voice.

"What! No way!" Gilbert cried in protest.

"Don't make me pull rank – Nightray or not you're only a Colonel Gilbert-kun." Break said with a glare which had Gilbert shrinking back.

"Alright fine!" Gil relented, "but you're helping!"

"That's fine I need him to be my subordinate anyway," Break said calmly before going to the door, "just give me a where and when – I trust you still have my number." Not waiting for an answer Break left the restroom and made a bee-line for Oscar Vessalius' office.

* * *

Naughty Gilbert!

Please review - I love reading them~


End file.
